The Lion King Hidden Adventures
by LionDreamerAKAfan
Summary: These are short stories [SHORT] about various Lion King characters and their hidden adventures.
1. Best Friends Forever

**Hey everyone! This is my first Lion King Fanfic, so don't criticize harshly, okay? This is part of some short story series that I'm going to do, if you like it then leave a comment in the reviews for me! These shorts are also part of my 'Lion King Chronicles' series that I'll probably be starting over the summer. Remember no flames!**

**҉ The Lion King Hidden Adventures:** ** ҉**

Best Friends Forever…

The wind blows flawlessly across the lime green ocean of grass, making it sway ever so beautifully. In this sea of green, golden fur swims across the grassy plains. A tuft of dark brown hair slowly rises from the ground, bright sun ray eyes pear through the creases of the thin weeds. The cub concentrates on a single red rose; a top of that rose is a beautiful butterfly. It sparkles in the sun light. The precious creature makes the red rose glow and smilingly enchanted. This is the first time that a rose has ever been spotted in the pride lands, let alone Africa. The cub ignores that thought. He continues to focus on the magical butterfly. He readies himself for a pounce, moving his shoulders in small circles. His eyes grow big with concentration, his claws unsheathe, teeth are bared and then… he pauses. The creature looks so peaceful, so calm, and so safe. The cub rises, making the insect flutter its wings and then fly away.

"Goodbye… friend" The cub says to the disappearing beauty.

The cub was about to turn away, back to Pride Rock, when a rustling sound of paws catches his attention. He stops to listen carefully.

"Hello?" He asks.

He hears nothing else, so he moves on.

Half way to Pride Rock, is where he hears careful breathing, and the light sound of delicate claws unsheathing. He stops, and without warning another cub pounces on him, both landing on the soft moist grass. The cub, he noticed, was a girl, with a tint of badge on her coat and a scruffy tuff of fur a top her head. She looked around his age, maybe slightly younger. But what really caught his attention, was her eyes. They sparkled with a purple tint in her sapphire orbs, he was entranced.

"Umm… you… caught me?" He stuttered.

She chuckled, "Yeah, I did." She did not move though, her sharp claws dug into the cubs golden white fur, he winced.

"Umm, can you get off me, please?" He asked.

She did not move, she only dug her claws deeper.

"And why would I do that, I spent an hour and a half following you" She replied.

"What? Why?" He questioned.

"None of your business" She spat.

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, and then he just shrugged and said, "I'm Kopa, nice to 'meet' you".

She raised an eyebrow, "Uh… Vitani, my name… is uh… Vitani".

Kopa tried to wriggle her off of him, but she just dug her claws deeper and deeper, never moving an inch.

"Nice try, but no" She growled.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I make you mad or… something?" Kopa questioned nervously.

That's what got her attention.

"Uh… no… it's just… you're a Pride Lander" She replied numbly, "but… you're different… from the other cubs anyways".

Kopa tilted his head to the left on the bed of grass, he thought for a second, than decided on something to say.

"You want to be my friend? I've got tons of them, but they usually keep a distance from me. Plus, it looks like all you need is one" He said genuinely.

Vitani looked shocked, than skeptical. "What makes you think I trust you, let alone want to be friends with you?" She said sharply. Kopa looked deep into her beautiful violet-blue eyes,

"Because that's what to want, I can tell" He answered.

Vitani looked at him, stunned. She searched in his fiery-orange eyes for any trace of lies, but she saw nothing but true honesty.

"Fine… but if you are lying only a bit to me, then I'll tear you to shreds on the spot".

Kopa nodded in agreement. Vitani side stepped to the right, off of the still grounded Kopa, and began to walk towards Pride Rock. He followed, stumbling as he rose, and then asked her another question.

"So, why don't you like Pride Landers? You live in the Pride Lands right? So, does that mean you hate yourself?" He asked annoyingly.

"If you stop talking, then maybe I can answer you" She snapped.

"Sorry…" Kopa apologized.

"I 'hate' the Pride Landers, because… all of the other cubs make fun of me. Calling me a demon, and an outsider, and worthless… I don't know why they say such mean things to me…" She said sadly.

Kopa looked at her sorrowful face, "In some ways… I kind of do hate myself…" she finished.

Kopa leaped in front of her, causing her to stop abruptly, "Don't ever, ever say you hate yourself! Whoever these cubs are, I'll deal with them. There must be a million things about you to like, why don't you name some" Kopa asked. Vitani stared at him, then smirked, "How about you name some yourself".

"Hmm…" Kopa sat down on the mossy grass, thinking. He smiled, "You must be a good hunter, because you're very quiet and undetectable. You're funny and very smart, and you're very pretty…" He said chantingly. Vitani blushed at the end, then asked, "You… think I'm… pretty?" She said nervously.

"Yeah. Very." Kopa replied honestly.

Vitani dipped her head toward the ground, and then said, "Thanks, no one's ever said that to me before".

Kopa smiled, "Hey, why don't we have our own place, just for us, like a secret hideout!"

Vitani snorted, "Way to ruin the moment Kopa" she rolled her eyes, "But a place to meet isn't a bad idea." She finished. Kopa grinned widely.

"How about that place where we first met, or rather where I first heard you" Kopa suggested.

Vitani just shrugged. Kopa ran as fast as lightning toward that very place. The two didn't take much notice or care of the place until now. The area was like a small miniature jungle. Tall jungle trees surrounded the area, the beautiful roses in the center, atop of a blanket of green covering a rock. Above them, the trees covered most of the sky's view, but various holes let light shine in.

"Wow…" They both said.

"This place… is perfect…" Kopa announced.

Kopa jogged around their new hideout. He started to grow a smile, humming an inaudible tune. Vitani smirked at the unusual sight of Kopa's sudden happy behavior. She started to smile too. The Kopa landed in front of her, bending forward on his front paws into a fighting position. His smile was still there, but his eyebrows were curled up to make him look mischievous.

"Wanna play!" He asked, a bit childishly.

Vitani stared at him, but got into position, her grin never leaving, as she replied, "Sure".

They started to tackle each other, pinning one then the other, laughing and giggling, until they lost track of time.

"Kopa! Kopa!" Simba's mighty voice echoed straight through their hideouts' walls. Kopa sat up, and said reluctantly, "I gotta go".

Vitani sat up and saw his sad face. She smiled and lightly punched his shoulder with her paw, and said, "We can play tomorrow, don't be so sentimental" She teased. And just like she intended to, it made him smile. Before Kopa started to run off toward his father's fleeting voice, he said, "Best friends forever?"

Vitani smirked and replied, "Best friends forever". Kopa grinned happily, and then ran off into the very same sea of grass that brought them two together.

"See ya tomorrow!" He shouted.

Vitani tilted her head at his disappearing form, saying quietly, "Best friends forever… I like that…"

Vitani then got up and headed for Pride Rock as well, but disappeared behind the mighty monument into a dark cave were her two brothers slept soundly. Unaware to her, her mother had seen her and Kopa talking when they were heading home the first time.

Zira laughed quietly, an evil grin growing silently, "Hmm-Hmmm-Hmmm… Best friends… forever…"

[Distant evil laughter as scene goes black]

**So how did I do? Now if you are going to ask for more, and why it was short, yada yada, then here are your answers:**

**The Lion King Hidden Adventures are short stories of the Lion King Characters unknown adventures. There will be more, but not all of them are Kopa and Vitani stories. This one is just a short of how I wanted them to meet. Short and Sweet.**

**Next, these shorts are part of trilogy I will start sometime this summer, or next summer. They are related. If you have any comments that can help me write better, then do so write in the comment box below, if they are comments that will not do anything then to put me down then write it on a post-it note and place it on your computer screen. NO FLAMES! Buh-bye!**

**-Dreamer Out!**

**҉**


	2. I'm Coming Home

**Alrighty, no one has read the first chapter and I had a bit of trouble updating this… uh… miniseries… so I hope you enjoy this story, it's about everyone's mysterious and most popular character in the Lion King World… Mheetu.**

**҉The Lion King Hidden Adventures: **** ҉**

I'm Coming Home…

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away, _

_All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits,_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming…_

I open my eyes to the lullaby that had just sung itself to me. My kingdom awaits… do they? I've been gone for so long… I don't even remember its name. I do, however, remember hers. My beloved sister awaits for me, for me to come home. My beautiful, loving mother cherishes and misses me, I know it. But I cannot go back; _he _rules the land that we had loved for so long. _He_ is the reason I'm alone… why my family had to miss me grow and live my life… my sister… I miss her so much.

The night cold breeze danced in my dark brown mane, my bright ocean blues eyes stared back at their reflection as I drank the cold water of the dark river; the river that separates me from my old home. The memory of my banishment is still so vivid in my mind; I was too young to leave. But _he_ didn't care… he didn't for anyone… not even himself.

"_Nala… take him somewhere secure and hidden, and make sure he doesn't find you two" The light beige lioness commanded._

"_I know, and I will" Nala replied._

_The lioness turned and ran off to where he was calling; Nala reflecting the move while carrying a much younger cub on her back._

"_Where we going Nala?"_

"_Somewhere where you can be safe from him" she answered._

_Nala made some turns, dodges, jumps and leaps through the giant graveyard that was once her home. The cub getting quite nauseous._

"_Nala… please… st-stop… jumping…"_

_It seemed to go on forever, more bones passing by him, more devilish laughter echoing in the dry air… more nonstop jumping._

_Then Nala stopped._

_She wriggled the cub off her, and pushed him in a small cave in front of them._

"_There… now stay here, I'll be back" and without even letting the cub answer, ran off back the direction they came from._

"_Nala…" he whispered, scaredly._

_After a while, the cub fell into a difficult sleep. Nightmares of darkness, devilish laughs, his evil green eyes._

_THUMP!_

_The cub opened his eyes._

_He saw black dog paws walking across his small meerkat-sized cave. Laughing. The laughing and growls he heard still haunted him._

"_We can't find him!"_

"_Well then keep on lookin'!"_

"_We looked for hours!"_

"_Uh-Uh"_

"_Well then… .LOOK!" Roared an evil voice._

_The cub flinched at the boom of that voice._

_Whimpers were heard. Then shuffling. Then nothing._

_The cub looked from side to side, and saw a small puddle of water a few feet in front of him. He knew it wasn't safe, but he was awfully thirsty._

_He quietly walked towards it, leaving his only safe place behind._

_What the cub didn't know was the he was still there._

_The cub reached his destination._

_He leaned in and drank._

"_Thirsty…" the wicked voice echoed._

_The cub froze._

_The cub shook._

_The cub turned, a shadow covering his small body, and looked up at him._

_His eyes… they seemed to glow a sick green glow._

"_Mheetu… why, where have you been?" He asked._

_Mheetu said nothing, which made him smile._

_He started to circle Mheetu, the darkness making him look ghostly._

_But what this demon said next only made Mheetu confused and surprised._

"_You are banished… leave these lands… and never come back" He said._

_Mheetu was shock to answer. But none of the less he turned in a flash and ran._

_He looked back once, to see him frown._

_Him… the demon that plagued Mheetu's home and cast him away just now, was sad._

_And Mheetu still believes, to this day, that he saw Scar cry._

I'm still confused about what happened all those years ago.

Is Scar still king? Has Scar changed? Did Scar care about me? No. Scar is Scar. Forever wounded, in which bared his own name. But still I wonder why he let me go, he didn't even scratch me. Never mind what happened. The past will remain in the past; what matters is the future. Now I must focus on my life now… and the life my Roho.

I walk back to my cave where a small bundle of white-beige fur is curled up in a small ball. I smile. I walk over to him and settle down on my stomache. Wrapping my fore-arms around him and warming his small body. I rest my head beside his, closing my eyes as I warm my only son from the powerful battles of the wind. The trees outside his cave sing with the willow, the leaves dance as the wind protects them from the sudden slow pour of crystal droplets. The moist air only warms us more from the bitter war of nature's cold breath.

I softly sing to my child. I sing my mother's lullaby, my son's lullaby.

My lullaby.

"_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away, _

_All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits,_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming…"_

I smile sadly, "I'm coming home… I promise".

**I'm particularly proud of this one, it's sad and beautiful, and I thought about the story while listening to the song of the same name 'I'm coming Home' by some people, I'm not sure if it's Ft. Skyler Grey or Diddy-Dirty Money Ft. Skyler Grey. Whatever just checkout the song, I love it, it's awesome. So I hoped you loved this chapter of the miniseries, fine criticism and NO flames please. Thanks**

**Dreamer Out! **

**҉**


End file.
